Operation:CB
by Electromagnetic
Summary: Genderswap. Quinn is popular with the ladies. Ryan thinks Quinn's gay. He's going to prove it. His power point presentations never fail.


**Disclaimer: Is this necessary? If I owned it, it wouldn't be fanfiction, it would be fiction. **

** Ok. I don't, at the time of posting this and probably ever, own Glee.**

** Also, other people have called their genderswapped characters Ryan and Quinn so here's to them.**

**AN: Genderswapped Rachel and Quinn. **

**Warning: Filth and swears.**

* * *

Operation: Cockblock

Quinn was up against the sinks. The cheerio he had pinned was writhing and moaning as Quinn thrusted furiously into her. She moaned his name. He didn't respond; he didn't know hers.  
He was close. Just a few more -

"Quinn."  
The pleasant greeting caused the cheerio to gasp, shrug out of Quinn's hold, quickly straighten her uniform and flee the room.

Quinn's head hung low as he took a steadying breath, bracing himself against the sinks. He turned and entered a stall. A flush was heard and Quinn emerged, re-buckling his belt. He turned to face the intruder with a steady glare.

"Berry." he stated coldly.  
The boy in question folded his arms and raised and eyebrow.

"Quinn, as I'm sure you're aware, it is strictly against school policy to fornicate in the bathroom or anywhere on school grounds for that matter. As an upstanding member of our school community, it is my duty to report this to higher authorities, namely Principal Figgins, but as a friend, I will take it upon myself to overlook this minor indiscretion on your part in favour of issuing a stern warning. Should this happen again, I will have no other option than to report you."

"Are you done?" Quinn asked, unamused at the singer's rambling.

"Yes, Quinn, I'm done. Did you wish to add anything?"

Quinn wasted no time in pinning the boy to the wall with a forearm across his collarbones.  
"What the _Hell_ gave you the idea to come in here, interrupt me and then spout endless, irrelevant nonsense that I care _nothing_ about? Hmm?" he hissed, pressing against the boy forcefully.

Ryan said nothing, only raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Berry? Did you have a reason? Or did you just feel like pissing me off today? Because I can assure you, either way, it was a bad idea." Quinn pressed further into Ryan, drawing a smirk from the pinned boy. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, Quinn. You just seem to be very excited by all of this." Ryan smoothly replied.  
And sure enough, there was a rather noticeable bulge in the front of the blonde's trousers.

"What the Hell do you expect?" the boy spat "You just fucking cock-blocked me."

"Yes but I would have thought that I'd have ruined the mood somewhat don't you think?"

Quinn just stared at the singer and shoved away from him.

"Just fuck off, Berry, and if I see you in here again, I'll make sure you don't feel like interrupting anyone for a long time."

"Is that so? Because I was under the impression that the third-floor boys' bathroom was open to anybody."

"This is _my_ school, Berry. You go where I say you can."

And with that, Quinn exited the bathroom leaving a smirking Ryan Berry in his wake.

You see, Ryan was working on a theory. He was convinced that Quinn Fabray - captain of the football team, king of the school, renowned womaniser - was gay.  
The theory wouldn't make sense to anyone else but he'd always been a little bit psychic and this was a hunch that he couldn't not follow.  
He just had to get proof.  
How did he plan to get it?  
By pushing Quinn to his breaking point.  
He was going to interrupt Quinn every single time until he became so sexually frustrated that he broke down and admitted his true orientation.

It made sense in the thirty-seven page power point he put together.

Smiling to himself, Ryan wandered out of the bathroom and towards the auditorium.  
Nefarious plot or none, he still had a future-award-winning voice to maintain.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"Fuck. There." Quinn moaned, his head tipping back.

His hold tightened in the cheerio's hair as he felt himself getting closer.  
The arm he had bracing against the pillar under the bleachers was beginning to ache with the strain.  
It was close - the release he had been waiting for all day. Just a little -

And again, he was interrupted. This time, by a gentle clearing of a throat.  
His head snapped up and sure enough, there stood Ryan Berry: Cockblock Extraordinaire.

The girl noticed the intrusion and moved to pull away but a hand on the back of her head kept her where she was.

Quinn saw how it was. Berry thought that he could stop him just by being there? No way.

Nothing was going to stop him this time.

"Keep going." he instructed the girl who looked up at him uncertainly.

After a second's hesitation, she nodded and went back to work bringing Quinn ever closer to that elusive orgasm he craved so badly.

Ryan just folded his arms and leant back against a pillar, watching with a smirk.

Quinn closed his eyes and attempted to ignore the other boy's presence but it proved to be too difficult.  
Frustrated, he looked down at the cheerleader who had her arms wrapped around his thighs and her nose buried in his stomach.

He needed something extra.

"Swallow." he told her and she immediately complied.  
He moaned.  
It was good but not enough.

"What's your favourite song?"  
Not that he cared.

She immediately caught on and started humming along to some tune which he didn't quite recognise.

"Fuck." his head tipped back again as he thrusted into the girl's mouth.

His bliss didn't last long though.  
The hummed tune became a quiet whistle.  
Confused, he looked up and saw Ryan Berry whistling along to the tune while pretending to look innocent.

Fucking creeper.

"Enough." he told the girl.  
She got to her feet looking mildly confused but quickly dusted herself off and left.

Ryan did nothing.

"The _fuck_ is your problem, Berry?" Quinn hissed as he, yet again, had Ryan pinned.

Ryan merely shrugged with a smirk.

"You think your funny? Or do you just like to watch? Is that it? Are you some kind of fucking voyeur?"

"You do know you're hanging out, right?" Ryan responded.

Quinn quickly stuffed his still-hard member back into his trousers and stepped away from the smirking boy.

Ryan followed him out from under the bleachers and across the football field.

"Do you only have sex with cheerios?"

"Are you _hitting_ on me?"

"No. I'm just curious as to the answer. I've never seen you with any other girls."

"So what? Maybe I like the uniform." Quinn replied easily.

"I just find it interesting that you'd choose the most forgettable, faceless girls for your romps." Ryan mused "Have you ever even slept with the same girl twice?"

"I sleep with Brittany and Santana all the time."

"No, Quinn, they're a couple. You get invited into threesomes with them. It's not the same."

"What's your point?" Quinn asked, frustrated.

"Nothing. Just wondering." the singer replied innocently.

This time, Ryan was the one to leave a confused Quinn behind as he flounced away.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"Fuck! Oh fuck! Harder!"

Quinn grunted as he thrust harder into the girl, gripping harder onto her waist. Her skirt bounced as she rocked with every thrust. Her ponytail whipped over her head as she leant over the teacher's desk.

Quinn was pretty proud of himself. Hardly anyone even knew about the old, abandoned art classroom. There was no way in Hell that Berry could -

Fucking Hell!

"Shit!" the girl squeaked as she caught sight of the boy.  
It took less than ten seconds for her to vacate her previous position bent over the teacher's desk and to leave the room in a flurry of cherry-red polyester.

Quinn was rather pissed.

He practically ripped the (sadly, unfilled) condom off himself and flung it into the bin, stuffing himself back into his trousers still erect. Again.  
Ryan's smirk was still firmly in place as he was roughly shoved up against the blackboard.

"This is the last time, Berry! You hear me? The last fucking time!"  
Each barked word was punctuated by another violent shove.

"Why, Quinn, it's so nice to see you again." Ryan joked. "What brings you to the old, abandoned neck of the school?"

"Don't fucking joke with me, Berry, don't you dare fucking joke!" Quinn was, at this point, seething.

"Why, if you wanted to be left alone you could have just asked." Ryan smiled.

It's fair to say that Quinn flipped his shit.

His hold on the brunette's (rather ugly) jumper tightened painfully as he shoved their bodies together, letting out a hiss as their crotches met which he played off as anger.

"Is there a reason you keep interrupting me mid-fuck, Berry?" he growled "Is there a reason you don't want me to fuck those girls?"

Their crotches met again and his hiss turned into a growl.  
Ryan didn't respond. This was not in the power point.

"Did you want them, Berry? Is that why you stopped me? Because you're jealous and wish you could fuck them?"  
When their crotches met for the third time, Ryan started to think that maybe he was doing this on purpose.  
"You think you have a chance with a cheerio, Berry?"

Ryan shook his head.

"No. That's right. You don't have a chance. They're _mine_. All of them. I own this school and everyone in it. I own you, Berry."

They were grinding. They were definitely grinding. Oh fuck, this was _not_ in the power point. And neither was getting an erection. But it seems that the fates have decided to go against Ryan Berry's power point presentation today because damn if both of those things aren't happening.

"Fuck."  
He couldn't help it. It just slipped out. Oh shit, this is _not_ good. This is _so_ not good!

"What was that, Berry? Fuck? You want me to _fuck_ you?" Quinn smirked, shoving their crotches together roughly. _Deliciously._

"Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh shit."  
Ryan's chant only grew in volume as Quinn increased the pace of their grinding.

"Is _that_ why you keep getting in the way? You're jealous of them because they get to have me _pounding_ into them? You want that, Berry? Me _pounding_ into you?" Quinn's grin would have alarmed the other boy had his eyes not been screwed shut in effort to contain his wanton cries.

Ryan was having a little trouble.  
His erection was now at full force and pressing against the inside of his trousers, creating a rather large bulge. Quinn wasn't faring any better having been hard since before the beginning of this encounter.  
Their bulges rubbed and crashed together with each rock of Quinn's hips causing moans to tumble from the mouths of both boys.

After a rather loud moan from Ryan, Quinn decided to take this a little further.  
He stepped back from the singer who slumped to the floor on his knees.  
He then proceeded to re-expose himself and tangle his fingers into brown hair.

"Suck." he commanded and Ryan was powerless to resist.

Ryan wasn't freaking out anymore.  
This was because his brain had temporarily ceased function.  
He could only focus of the task at hand which was taking the entirety of Quinn's length into his mouth.  
He knew that his lack of a gag reflex would come in handy one day.

Quinn was moaning above him and bucking his hips in an effort to get more of himself into Ryan.  
He needed more.  
Ryan seemed to sense this and smirked around Quinn when he remembered something that the blonde seemed to enjoy very much.

"Oh holy _fuck_!"  
Quinn almost doubled over himself in pleasure, having to rest his hands on Ryan's shoulders to keep himself upright, when the humming started.  
It was different this time. He recognised the song. The rhythm was doing evil things to him and he looked down at a smirking Ryan, obviously thinking he was funny.

"Funny, Berry." Quinn said as he hoisted the other boy to his feet, stopping the tune in its tracks. "_'Relax'_, really?" Quinn was smiling now. It was kinda funny.

Ryan only shrugged and stopped breathing as a hand opened his trousers and pulled him out.  
Quinn ran his hand smoothly up and down Ryan's shaft.  
He was surprisingly well-endowed for a geek, he thought.

"Fuck." Ryan breathed as the speed of Quinn's hand increased.

Quinn grabbed his own erection and rubbed it against the head of the other boy's causing very loud moans to erupt from both of them.  
Ryan's head rested against the blackboard behind him and Quinn's was only centimetres away, panting the same air.

Ryan came with a drawn-out groan and Quinn angled him so that he shot onto the front of his ugly jumper.  
A few more pumps of his shaft was all it took for Quinn to tumble after him into orgasm, covering Ryan's jumper even more.

Finally.

Quinn tucked himself away before doing the same for the other boy who seemed not to have regained motor function just yet.  
He smoothed down his hair and shirt before moving completely away from the dazed brunette.  
He paused at the door before turning back and eyeing the boy thoughtfully.

"Your sweater looks less fugly when it's covered in come." was all he said before waltzing away.

Ryan looked down at his ruined jumper and back up at the now-empty doorway.

Well, he thought, that plan was…successful…?

* * *

**AN: Thinking of a sequel where Quinn actually admits it instead of the weird whatever-it-was that went on here. No?**


End file.
